The Division of Research in Medical Education has participated since 1961 with subject experts as they develop instructional materials including books, texts for student participation, illustrative materials, slides and films. These are designed with the author for the learner and are evaluated before publication with the audience for which it is designed. Although this research has been done in the School of Medicine of Case Western Reserve University, materials and evaluation have been obtained from multiple universities in the United States. In 1972 this program on Development and Evaluation of Instructional Materials became a Demonstration Project with a total of 28 instructional units in process, namely, nine published and in distribution, ten being evaluated and nine in development. A cadre has been formed to serve as advocate of the author and the learner, represented by three people, namely, an editorial director, a teacher- clinician, and an expert in evaluation. Methods of evaluation are being devised to fit the particular instructional unit. Demonstrations of evaluation systems and guidance of learning are presented to the professional schools, to medical societies, and to graduate students in a course on Health Sciences Education.